1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding method, an injection mold and a valve gate device including a movable pin (valve pin) for opening and closing a gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known injection mold of this type, a cavity is formed between a stationary mold plate and a movable mold plate, and a valve body with a resin-conveying path communicates with the cavity through a gate within the stationary mold plate. In addition, a movable pin is movable in an axial direction thereof in the resin-conveying path of the valve body, with one end of the movable pin used for opening and closing the gate.